Just a Kid
by pikachusweetie
Summary: Tails deals with the pain of losing a true love. This is a Taismo songfic. Rated T due to the overall sadness of the situation. Please review!


Well, this is my first song-fic! It basically describes how Tails feels on a rough day.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own the song or anything Sonic-related.

* * *

Tails's small head popped up from underneath the covers of his bed as the familiar alarm went off. "Tails, there's a ship approaching!...It appears to be Metarex!" Chris's voice rang through his sleeping quarters. Tails immediately jerked awake and went to go take his station at the spaceship. _Why does this always happen to me?_ Tails thought ruefully, rubbing his eyes and continuing to run to the control room.

_I woke up it was seven,  
I waited til eleven,  
Just to figure out that no one would call.  
I think I've got alot of friends,  
But I don't hear from them.  
What's another night all alone.  
When you're spending every day on your own,  
And here it goes!_

As Tails took his usual place, Chris zoomed in on the incoming ship. "It is Metarex!" Tails cried, banging his fist on the controls in frustration. Accidently, he sent a missile hurtling towards the Metarex. Sensing that they were being ambushed, the enemy immediately sent thousands of missiles back. Tails seized the controls and tried to steer around all of the missiles, tensing with every movement of the ship.

_I'm just a kid,  
And life is a nightmare.  
I'm just a kid,  
I know that it's not fair.  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me!_

After the horrible confrontation, Tails and the others managed to retreat. Cosmo approached him, smiling sadly. "It's alright, Tails, everyone makes mistakes." The fox did not respond at all, returning to his room and leaving the dumbstruck girl behind. Tails sat at his desk in his room. He stared out of the spaceship's window, gazing at the stars and remembering how much fun that he and Sonic had at their home planet. And Cosmo...He felt so sorry for her, and didn't want her to be here, in this dangerous spaceship, of all places. He truly cared about her.

_And maybe when the night is dead,  
I'll crawl into my bed, staring at these four walls again.  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time.  
Everyone's got somewhere to go, and they're gonna leave me here on my own,  
And here it goes!_

_I'm just a kid,  
And life is a nightmare.  
I'm just a kid,  
I know that it's not fair.  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me!_

Several days later, Tails was sitting at the controls, gazing out a desolate planet with tear-streaked eyes. They had recently found that Cosmo was unwillingly a spy for the Metarex, and she had now used all her power to attach herself to the last thing that was keeping the Metarex's existance. Dark Oak. Now, Tails had to destroy the planet to save the universe...but she was on it. "Fire!" Tails cried, pushing down on the button. His finger would not press it, however, no matter how hard he tried. Letting his tears flow, he banged his fist down on the panel. "Cosmo! I can't hurt you! You said that you would stay with us!" he cried in agony, "You said you would live with us on our planet!"

_What the heck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody!  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep,  
And every night is the worst night ever._

"Tails..." A disembodied voice called out to him. Tails looked up, and saw the lithe figure of Cosmo. "C-Cosmo..."

"Tails...please. You must do this. The fate of the universe depends on you. I promise. I really care about you, Tails."

"Oh, Cosmo...I-I can't." Her pleading eyes seemed to tell him to do it, to have it be done with.

"Because, Cosmo..."

_I'm just a kid.  
I'm just a kid.  
I'm just a kid.  
I'm just a kid.  
I'm just a kid._

"I LOVE YOU!" He pressed the trigger. And cried. A faint echo seemed to hang in the air.

"I will love you always, Tails...always."

_I'm just a kid,  
And life is a nightmare.  
I'm just a kid,  
I know that it's not fair.  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world, and  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid,  
And life is a nightmare.  
I'm just a kid,  
I know that it's not fair.  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world, and  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight.  
I'm all alone tonight.  
Nobody cares tonight.  
Cuz I'm just a kid tonight._

* * *

Well, there you go! How was it? It was actually slightly sad writing it. That episode of the anime made me _bawl_. Just in case you don't know, the song was, "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan. Please review!

Legend of Zelda Lover


End file.
